One Sided
by Rabbit's Luck
Summary: (ZeusxAnubis) Anubis and Zeus maintained a secret relationship, which flourished with each loving moment. But for Zeus, giving Anubis his all was not enough to keep him close. A very short one shot. (Cover image because why not?) Unedited so expect errors.


_A/N: Before anyone kills me I know this probably is the most unnusual ship, but not the worst? I have an Anubis boyfriend in my Zeus account on twitter, and me being a weirdo, maybe I'm letting myself take it too far? Role playing isn't something to take that serious, but my love for Anubis just overlooks reality as a whole. I'm in love with the character yes, but perhaps the girl behind the account? We're both strangers and clearly I've never seen her face. But being a hopeless and strange person I couldn't help but feel attracted to them... If only they logged in more frequently QuQ legit she logs in once or twice a month? Unless I spam her notifications in which I really don't want to sound annoying.. But that's a bit of my dilemma. Loving a character and having that love bleed through to his admin... How awful of me QuQ Here's a bit of what I kept thinking about, what if this attraction got us to break apart? What if she didn't feel the same way? (Obviously at this moment of course she has her own life unlike I who rarely considers myself human most of the time.) let's stop the rant and begin the story._

* * *

"It's been so long... Do you know how painful it is to rarely see your darling face?" A voice called out to a young god who entered its bedroom. The god who was invited into the bedroom, Anubis, was the lover of its inhabitant, Zeus. The two shared a rare relationship, having long time periods between each meeting. It was a churning situation that only made their love for each other grow with each passing day. Zeus took a greater toll with the disadvantage. Every day without Anubis felt like heartache, but desperation and faith helped him wait the long days and nights. Today his mind trailed with thoughts of his lover. He couldn't hold back any longer after his mates' absence. "I need you now, my dear. I craved for your company, I starved for your love. I want you all, from skin to soul." The voice took form of a human body. Zeus was a tall and slightly older male, giving a mature and collected appearance. Short blonde hair with no discoloration made him appear younger than usual. Staring at his significant other and unable to keep a calm state, Zeus grinned widely to Anubis's return.

"I'm here, Zeus." The younger god, short in words, replied. A vibrant violet hue surrounded his pupils, standing out from smooth tan skin. The Egyptian God represented his origin beautifully with an exotic appearance, unique compared to anyone Zeus ever laid eyes on. This was the beauty he always wanted to treasure. One he fixed his eyes upon. Hera was a figure of the past ever since the academy was created. Besides, Zeus was finally able to carry a life without a jealous wife who brought consequences to almost each and every affair. Perhaps she was unable to see that the King of Gods was too much a handsome celebrity among women.

However, from a strong and demanding King, he immediately softened to this divine and fragile creature. Death looked so beautiful, in a daring but agonizing way. Anubis, God of Death and Mummification. Not the perfect role for an adorable, pup-like boy. Looks can surely be deceiving with a quick glance of the young god. To be able to hold a desert jewel. To be able to experience an unimaginable love. Zeus truly was bounded by heavy chains. A tiny creature, captivating a mighty and powerful king.

"It is incredible how we've come this far, yet it tears me apart to not have you around. Is there a reason behind your absences?"

"I have classes. And I always accompany Master Thoth,"

"What about the weekends?"

"I spend them with my classmates. It's... Hard. To adjust a busy schedule. I apologize for keeping you waiting. But you'll have to wait longer." Anubis spoke as if a dagger was held to his throat. The younger god seemed nervous for a split second. Hiding away lies, but spilling them without knowing Zeus could see through them. There was something going on behind his back. Not infidelity. But a lack of love in return. Zeus gave and gave, but never felt satisfied. Because the younger god barely loved back. Or so it seemed to Zeus. Occasionally in their rare meetings they both exchanged the fleeting words their hearts beat to. Exchanging vows of loyalty, and sharing a love so fond. It all began to diminish every day Anubis never visited. A lonesome and impatient Zeus paced back and forth within the room, feeling awfully enclosed in a chamber only tearing him apart from Anubis. There was always the choice to step up and leave the room, but being the principal of the academy, he had no choice but to lock himself up while Thoth handled the students. Unnecessary confrontation was to be avoided at all times. The terror of being too high in standing to interact with lower beings. It pained him so.

From hours to days, to weeks he rarely heard from his lover until Anubis miraculously reappears, for a short while. They'll fix in a conversation, or relive tender and passionate moments with every touch or kiss. Once the jackal disappears again, it all dies down to being lonesome and bored. Questioning when he will return.

"My Lord... I have something to say. I can't keep this from you any longer," Anubis raises his voice and gazes directly into golden irises. "I... I can't see you anymore." Words hanging like grime and muck, they were absurd. Intolerable. Tyranny ringing in the kings ears. Zeus's smile was swept away and locked in a thick glass cage. A power he wanted to peacefully manipulate, wanting to break away from his own. Love was always hardship and heartbreak. But this one, this very break up was too heavy to bear.

"I can't and won't stop you. Do anything you wish." The older god desperately tried to mask his despair, turning his back away from Anubis. Was this love built to last? Was it not enough to satisfy him? What could he have done wrong. Perhaps nothing. Perhaps everything. But thoughts like these kept the King unstable.

"I'm truly sorry. I'm leaving now." With little use of words as usual, the Egyptian God made his way out of the room. Leaving Zeus to reflect upon their last parting. Was it a way to fool him? To uncover the naïve and sensitive being that Zeus could be? Was it all to manipulate him into assuming an incapable relationship?

"This cannot be. Why now. Why now out of all times?" He fled to sit down on a throne, unsure if these mixed emotions would cause physical harm. " I fell in love with Death. I held it like a porcelain doll. Obsessed, all these beautiful dreams of him. All these activities we could've indulged in. Did it all just disappear before my very soul? He's gone within the blink of an eye?" Unable to shed a single tear, he remained dumbfounded. There was an excruciating pain in his chest. One that wouldn't leave. Each heartbeat was a sharp spear stabbing through him. "I don't understand... What have I done wrong?" Perhaps holding Anubis too tightly? Keeping him in mind like a crazed thief eyeing an expensive piece of jewelry? Giving him too much love? Taking away first experiences? There was too many questions that will remain unanswered now. The desert jewel was gone, with a carcass left to wonder why. Why was a love so strong, torn in a short sentence.


End file.
